


La pancita de Miroku

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Sesshomaru & Miroku [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dizque humor..., Humor, Inuyasha siendo inuyasha, M/M, Miroku con pancita, Mpreg, Pregnant Miroku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku parece engordar y engordar, Inuyasha se muere de la curiosidad, hasta que la respuesta lo lleva a hacer locuras.</p><p>Quizás la parte #2 de un fic que no empecé ni empezaré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pancita de Miroku

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertencen.

Sesshomaru/Miroku| One-shot

[Se encontraba con que Miroku estaba creciendo… No justamente como los humanos hacían, no estaba envejeciendo, más bien estaba creciendo hacia los lados. Y al parecer solo Shippo y él eran capaces de ver que su amigo monje estaba engordando a medida que pasaban las semanas. Aunque sonara fuera de su personalidad, no había mencionado nada al monje de su aumento de peso, no por temor a herir sus sentimientos, más por temor a herirse a él mismo, aun recordaba esa ocasión en la que le había mencionado a Kagome que parecía estar engordando, le había gritado tanto que sus orejas le dolieron por días, y lo había sentado tantas veces que apenas podía sentir su cuerpo. Y quizás decirle algo parecido al monje acarrearía una reacción parecida]

… -Semanas después de que se decidiera a esperar a que Shippo se atreviera a preguntar, la paciencia que realmente solo tenía de mención se había agotado, y sin importarle las consecuencias se acercó a Kagome, quien suspiró de cansancio, al parecer arrastrar esa bicicleta no era tan fácil- Kagome, ¿No te parece que Miroku está engordando un poco?- La pregunta pareció sorprender a la chica, quien se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que no era ella la que se estaba imaginando cosas-

Pues la verdad hace algún tiempo me he dado cuenta- Ambos observaron en silencio y muy poco discretos la espalda del monje, quien hablaba tranquilamente con Sango, al parecer sin percatarse que los ojos de la cazadora estaban fijos en su muy abultado estomago. Sango volteó a mirarlos, preguntando en silencio por el monje- Aunque no creo que debamos preguntar, si Miroku no nos ha dicho es por alguna razón, así que por mi parte no le voy a mencionar nada, tu por otra parte eres otro cuento…- Y sin decir nada más, Kagome siguió arrastrando su bicicleta, dejándole con la duda, ¿Ella le había dicho que no iba a preguntar, pero que él si podía? Al menos eso creyó entender, ¿Quizás estaba buscando una excusa para preguntar?-

‘Al diablo, desde que nos detengamos a descansar le voy a preguntar, ya he sido lo más paciente que he podido’- Varias horas después se habían detenido a acampar, ya que Kagome estaba más que harta y cansada. Se quedó mirando fijamente al monje desde el otro lado de la fogata, esperando el momento adecuado para preguntar, claro que después recordó que no hay momento adecuado para preguntar algo así; así que solo lo dijo sin más- Miroku, ¿Por qué estas tan gordo?- Y claro que pudo ser menos maleducado y directo pero así era, y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar a ese punto de su vida. Miroku le miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, cosa que le molestó, su pregunta era muy válida según él, así que no veía motivos para una mirada así-

Estoy embarazado, creí que para tu nariz era más que obvio- Pues sí, hace varios meses que había empezado a oler el característico olor del embarazo, pero pensaba que era alguna de las chicas, aunque no se atrevía a preguntar, siempre se ponían sensibles con esos temas, así que los evitaba- ¿Por eso estaban tan raros y callados? Es más que obvio que estoy embarazado, aparte lo mencioné hace cinco meses y creí que estaban de acuerdo y más que enterados- La cara de incredibilidad del grupo le dejó dicho que realmente no sabían nada al respecto de su embarazo- 

Nunca nos dijiste nada monje tonto, ¿Crees que si lo hubiéramos sabido te habríamos dejado venir?- Sango había parecido más que dolida al decir eso, el solo pensar que Miroku hubiera perdido a su bebé por estar ayudándoles a cazar demonios la ponía enferma, en esos meses en más de una ocasión habían estado en estado crítico con algún demonio- ¿Estás loco o qué? Pudiste perder a tu bebé, ¿Es qué ese pequeño no te importa?- Después de perder a su hermano más de una vez, ella sentía que lo más preciado que podía existir era un niño, mucho más si este era un bebé, solo de pensar en eso los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pensar en que por su culpa algo le llegara a pasar a ese bebé la enfermaba-

Eso me gustaría saber a mí, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- Kagome al contrario de la cazadora, estaba más que colérica, su rostro prácticamente estaba del color de una manzana y sabía que no era justamente por vergüenza, sabía que ella no iba a guardarse nada- Ahora mismo nos vamos a regresar con Kaede y te vas a quedar ahí encerrado hasta que el bebé nazca- Inuyasha estaba pensando más fuerte que nunca en su vida, no sabía mucho de humanos ni de demonios, pero lo poco que sabía lo tenía claro, y tenía claro que entre hombres humanos no podían embarazarse, que solo un demonio podría hacer que un hombre humano se embarazara, entonces recordó todas esas veces que había sentido el olor tan característico de Sesshomaru cerca, las veces que lo había visto en el bosque cerca de su campamento, las veces que se había dignado a hablar con él en medio de la noche porque parecía tan relajado como para soportar su presencia, todas y cada una de esas veces el olor de su hermano apenas se notaba, mezclado con algo que no reconocía pero se le hacía familiar y agua-

Vas a tener un hijo de mi hermano- Y eso no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación. Miroku ni siquiera vio la necesidad de incordiarse ni de lucir avergonzado, simplemente asintió y todo el grupo tembló con el simple hecho de pensar en Sesshomaru y Miroku en esas instancias- Eso significa que ese bebé es mi sobrino… Quien lo diría, el primer bebé del grupo y es hijo de mi hermano, genial…- Todos pensaron que la forma en la que Inuyasha se estaba tomando toda esa situación era más que madura, si algo así hubiese pasado uno o dos años antes, habrían tenido que perseguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno, véase el castillo de Sesshomaru, porque era más que obvio que iba a armar un berrinche-

Inuyasha realmente me sorprende lo bien que estás llevando todo esto, y yo que creí que después de quitarte el collar ibas a seguir siendo un infantil, pero me alegro mucho que por fin hayas decidido madurar- Y fue entonces cuando todo pareció más claro para Inuyasha, Kagome le había quitado el collar hace casi un año, aconsejada por la vieja Kaede de que ya no era necesario tener a Inuyasha preso con el objeto- Estoy muy feliz de ver que… ¡¿Inuyasha a donde vas?!- Y sin más, el hanyo desapareció en la espesura del bosque, dejando a una enojada Kagome con las palabras en la boca y al resto del grupo con la una simple expresión de ‘se veía venir’-

Kirara, ¿Es posible que nos lleves hasta el castillo de Sesshomaru?- Al recibir una afirmativa de parte de la gatita, todos se subieron al lomo de esta, a sabiendas de que Inuyasha estaba corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas para llegar a discutir con Sesshomaru, y mejor que estuvieran ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas- Espero que no esté de tan mal humor…- Y eso lo dijo para sí mismo, ya que no quería preocupar a las chicas y a los pequeños demonios, Sesshomaru no estaba muy feliz cuando no estaba con él, al parecer estar alejado de Miroku lo hacía estar más que enojado, así que rezaba porque Inuyasha no llegara allá antes que ellos-

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a hacer una serie con esto, varios one-shots porque no voy a hacer un fic largo, que hablen sobre todo el asunto del embarazo, como pasó y el desenlace de inuyasha y Sesshomaru una vez que nuestroi hanyo favorito llegue a reclamar respuesta.
> 
> Me gustaria saber cual quisieran leer primero, inuyasha discutiendo con sesshomaru o el como miroku y sesshomaru llegaron a ser algo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
